Get Yo Freak On
by DahliaxBell
Summary: What is it about those beautiful X Gened Women that make those X Gened men and even HUMAN men SNAP? How about holding a party, gettin' drunk, and deciding to put on a "Strip Show! Heehee (Dedicated to Missmishka) Woohoo!
1. Author's Note

A.N- Okay, this is just a note; I'm kinda gettin over a lame break up wif my boyfriend, and watching my X Men Evo episodes are the only thing holding my cheerful side up. So, anyway, just to let you know, this story was off the top of my head, it was oh so lovingly inspired by a couple of songs; Nine Inch Nails' Closer, and Missy Elliot with Nelly Furtado Get Yo Freak On, while readin' all your stories that I love so much (really, I do! That helped me cheer up too!), but this fic is dedicated to mah buddy Missmishka, who doesn't write smut (hehehe), but she writes some good and funny and romantic fics. She's inspired me to go ahead and let myself go and write some pretty smutty stuff. HOWEVER! This is not what she would have EXACTLY wanted; I still am keeping to my guns with keeping Rogue and Gambit together, and Elizabeth and Logan together. 

Now, I am writing this as a warning; It's rated "R" for sexual relations and references, and the language is just plain foul mouthed; this is a note just to save my butt from Fanfic and my mom (cuz she likes to read my stories which I totally love, but I have to let myself go sometime mom!), on a special note, if you're gonna get offended by things, then I suggest you save your mind and eyes and run screaming the other way. If you don't get offended easily at all, and just love to read stories that tend to your dirty minds (LOL), then go ahead and read on....I love you all! =)

Now, on with my story, so I can go ahead and write more weird stuff about WHAT EXACTLY will make the X Guys SNAP in two regarding the beautiful women with the X Gene (hence, Elizabeth, Rogue, Jean, Kitty, Tabitha, Amara, and even WANDA) HA! Pairings goes as follows: Rogue/Gambit, Kitty/Lance, Elizabeth (Psylocke)/Logan, Kurt/Amanda, Tabitha/Brian (Elizabeth's Twin), Scott/Jean *of course*, Bobby/Amara, Wanda/John.

So, yeah, read on, and oh yeah, I don't own any of this stuff, blah blah blah, Stan Lee does (lucky bastard sitting and sipping on million dollar martinis and mai tais) DAMMIT! Okay, here goes nothing....


	2. Devising A Plan

Devising A Plan

Charles stared at the mansion from the classic limousine. "Now, Logan, I'll trust that the students will be alright in your hands?" Charles asked.

            Logan smirked, as he dug his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He looked down at his feet, kicking the dirt, "Sure Chuck. You guys just have a good vacation. You need it." Logan smiled, as he looked back up at him.

            Charles smiled at him. Storm started the ignition of the car, and drove away. Logan watched the car leave the mansion grounds. His keen sense of smell picked up Elizabeth's scent as she placed her hand on his back. He turned to look at her. He searched her with his eyes, loving every aspect of her features; her waist long silk black hair, the almond shaped exotic brown eyes, her porcelain skin; even the crimson red mark on the left side of her face. She wore the wedding ring on her ring finger; symbolizing the vows they made towards each other only a year ago. He cleared his throat, as he finally spoke up, "Well, they're gone. What do we do now?" Logan asked her.

            Elizabeth shrugged, "I don't know, luv. I overheard Tabby suggesting we have a party later on. Kind of let the recruits relax themselves." She suggested.

            Logan groaned a slight growl, as he placed his arm around her shoulder. They began to walk towards the glass doors leading to the mansion, "I don't know, Betts. _Those_ kids throwing a party? And inviting who?" He asked.

            Elizabeth smiled, "Well, they wanted to invite kids from school. Why not, Logan? Let them have some fun! And we can have some fun while we're at it!" Elizabeth grinned.

            Logan opened the door to the mansion, letting Elizabeth walk in before him. "What about the stuff downstairs?" Logan asked.

            Elizabeth shrugged, looking at him. She wrapped her arms around his waist, loving the feeling of his well-built muscles against the bare skin of her arms. "Well, Hank installed the security system to avoid anyone but us from going downstairs. I don't think there will be a problem this time." Elizabeth smiled up at him.

            Logan raised his eyebrow at her, as he wrapped his arms around her. "Well, I guess so then. I can get some beer and everything. We need a vacation too, I guess." He smiled.

            Elizabeth laughed slightly, as he leaned down to kiss her. "Oh _god_ you guys make me so sick! Get a room!" They heard.

            The couple broke away from each other, and turned to look towards the staircase. Amara rolled her eyes as she walked towards the kitchen. Her long thick dark brown hair fell to her waist, swaying side to side as she marched towards the kitchen. "Hey, once you fall in love, you'll realize why Logan and I act the way we do!" Elizabeth smiled, releasing her hold from Logan.

            "Whatever!" Amara smirked.

            Amara finally reached into the kitchen, seeing the others of the housemates sitting around the table eating breakfast. She noticed Bobby; her crush; staring up at her, as she walked in. She could feel her cheeks grow flushed, in embarrassment as she felt his gaze. She grabbed a plate, and proceeded to take the empty seat next to him. "So? What's going on about that party? Are we partyin' tonight or what?" Tabitha asked, breaking the silence at the table.

            "Well, Betsy's trying to convince Logan to let us have it. Hopefully, she'll do a good job at convincing as much as I think she can." Kurt answered, before taking a bite of his toast.

            "Party's on!" Elizabeth smiled, walking into the kitchen.

            "Alright!" Tabitha squealed.

            Scott sighed, putting his fork onto his plate. He turned to look at her, "Are you sure about this? I don't really know if the Professor will like the idea!" Scott complained.

            Elizabeth rolled her eyes, sighing with annoyance. "Scott, give it a rest! If Logan says we can, then we can, alright? Geez!" Rogue hissed.

            "Hey, as long as no one gets downstairs, I don't see anything wrong with holding a party here. It'll be fun!" Jean spoke up.

            "Oh yeah! We are so gonna party hard tonight!" Kitty grinned, getting excited over the idea.

            Elizabeth combed her black hair back with her hands, finally tying it up into a bun behind her head. "Well, Logan and I are heading to the store. I need a list of what you all want for this party so we can be prepared. Just don't invite the entire town!" Elizabeth smirked.

            Brian jumped up from his seat, and grabbed the note pad posted on the wall near the doorframe. He grabbed the pen in his pocket, "Okay, what do we need?" Brian asked the team sitting in front of him.

            "Beer!" Tabitha said aloud.

            Elizabeth and Brian looked up at her. "Beer? Like Logan will _really_ buy us beer!" Rogue snapped.

            Jean let out a laugh. "That'll be the day!"

            Elizabeth nudged her twin, "Write that down!"

            Elizabeth noticed the others in the room looking up at her with their mouths slightly dropped. She shrugged, "Logan will buy the beer. As long as no one is driving." 

            Brian shrugged, "Whatever you say. Anything else?" He said, writing the information down on the piece of paper.

            "Food! Lots of _food_!" Kurt grinned.

            "What kinda _food_?" Peter snapped, cutting into his pancakes.

            "Man, I even have club lights in my room that I can set up in the ball room!" Tabitha smiled, clapping her hands together excitedly.

            "Well, we can have pizzas." Jean suggested.

            Brian nodded, writing it down. "Chips and dip of course! We need munchies!" Evan pointed out.

            "You've been quiet, Scott. Any suggestions?" Brian asked, as he wrote Evan's suggestion on the piece of paper.

            Scott shrugged, "I just hope nothing goes wrong." He sighed.

            "Oh lighten up, mon ami!" Gambit snapped at him. He then looked up at Elizabeth, "Get me a pack of smokes while you're at it, petite." He smiled at her.

            Elizabeth nodded. "That's it? Just chips, dip, and pizza and beer?" Brian asked them.

            Lance shrugged, "Hey this is a party. Parties are meant to get wasted at!" He grinned.

            Rogue hurriedly shoved the last of her food in her mouth, "Betsy, wait up! I wanna go with you guys!" She told her best friend through the food in her mouth.

            Elizabeth grabbed the list from Brian, "Last call." She said.

            "That's all. Just get a lot of it." Evan smiled.

            Elizabeth shrugged, and rushed out of the kitchen with Rogue following.

~~~~***~~~~

            Lance shot the queue ball on the pool table. He thought of his past few months. He had joined the X Men and decided to stay on. He cared so much for Kitty, he felt as if it was love. She was so innocent, her blue eyes opening the windows to her generous soul. He smiled to himself, wondering how she was going to act at the party later on that night. He wondered if there was a "wild child" in her somewhere that he could possibly dig out. "Lance, you shootin?" Evan asked, waiting for him, as he leaned onto his pool queue stick.

            Lance looked up at him, "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry." He sighed, as he leaned over the table.

            "What's with you?" Evan asked suspiciously.

            Lance shrugged, as he shot the queue ball. "Nothing really. Just thinking about a bunch of stuff I guess." He sighed.

            "Hey, who invited Wanda?" Rogue spoke up, marching into the recreational room.

            Lance and Evan looked at each other, and shrugged. "I don't know. Don't look at me." Evan defensively said.

            "Well, I did. Wanda's not really a bad person. You just have to get to know her. She wanted to come, so I went ahead and invited her. She ain't gonna cause any trouble." Lance defended of his decision.

            Rogue sighed, "She better not. Cuz it ain't my ass if she destroys somethin!" Rogue snapped, walking out of the room.

            Tabitha bumped into Rogue, as Rogue turned out of the recreational room. "Whoa, ease up there, Rogue!" Tabitha grinned, her usually carefree style coming to play.

            Rogue looked up at her, "What's up?"

            Tabitha leaned towards her, with a mischievous look on her face, "Well, I came up with an idea to kinda surprise the boys!" Tabitha grinned.

            Rogue raised her eyebrow at her, "Like what?"

            Tabitha raised both of her eyebrows, rubbing her hands together eagerly. "You'll see! All the girls are meetin' in Jean's room in about an hour, after we place up the lights in the ballroom." Tabitha grinned.

            "I'm scared of what your mind's concocting up, Tabby." Rogue uneasily told her. 


	3. Girl Talk

Girl Talk

Kitty closed the large wooden door after her, and walked into the room. Jean sat on her full sized bed, with her legs crossed Indian Style. Her red hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She pulled the hem of her pink tank top down towards her waistline of her brown flare jeans. Kitty sat on the bed next to Elizabeth, and kicked off her brown sandals. Elizabeth began to comb her fingers through Kitty's thick brown hair. "Okay, now, what's going on?" Rogue asked, breaking the silence.

            The girls of the "X" sat in the room. Tabitha sat on the wooden chair, with the back of the chair in front of her. Her arms were rested on top of the back, with her legs posted onto the sides. Elizabeth sat next to Kitty on the bed, while playing with Kitty's hair. Rogue lied on the white carpet, on her stomach, kicking her legs back and forth, while hoisting herself up on her elbows. Amara sat next to Jean, laying her head on Jean's lap. Tabitha finally spoke up. "Okay, I've come up with a little plan on turnin' on our boys downstairs." Tabitha smiled.

            The girls looked at her, almost shocked. "Turning them on? Are you crazy?!" Kitty asked.

            "Yeah, it's not like _I_ can even do anything, duh!" Rogue snapped.

            Tabitha rolled her eyes, pushing a stray strand of her blonde hair out of her face, "Oh Rogue, have you even _tried_ that collar that Mr. McCoy even offered for you?!" Tabitha asked her.

            "It's worth a shot, Rogue." Jean suggested.

            "You can touch me, and if it doesn't work, so what if I'm out for a few minutes." Elizabeth told her.

            "I'll get the collar!" Kitty smiled, as she attempted to rush to her feet.

            "Hold up there, Kitty Kat!" Tabitha stopped her. Kitty sat back onto the bed, and Tabitha continued, "What I was thinking we could do, is put on a little surprise strip show for the men at the party!" Tabitha grinned.

            "What?!" Jean snapped.

            Tabitha shrugged, "Hey, what's the point of having these sexy boyfriends if we can't have fun with them?" She then looked at Elizabeth, "And _husband_ if I may add with _you_!" She smiled, "Besides, we're pretty hot ourselves!" Tabitha smirked.

            "I'm up for it!" Elizabeth smiled.

            "That's the spirit Betsy!" Tabitha clapped.

            "I dunno. I mean, I don't want to like, embarrass myself or anything. What if I like, totally fall on my face?!" Kitty panicked.

            "Yeah! And aren't some of us a little _young_ to be putting on a 'strip' show?" Amara snapped at her.

            "Well, you little youngin's could dance all sexy and everything. Come on! Let's do something wild and crazy for once! I mean, Jean, Rogue, and Betsy did that photo shoot for Stuff Magazine a while ago clad in only bikinis may I remind you!" Tabitha pointed out.

            "She's got a point." Jean sighed.

            "Well, I think it'll be more amusing with cages." Elizabeth grinned, as she continued to comb her hands through Kitty's hair.

            "We got the lights." Tabitha suggested.

            Rogue and Jean looked at each other almost uneasily. Jean sighed, "Well, where can we get cages?" 

            Tabitha looked up in thought, her chin grinding to the side. "Hmm. I know a place where we could go and get 'em. But we need the car to put them in. Who's car can we take?" Tabitha asked.

            Kitty snapped her fingers, "We can take Peter's car! He has one of those changeable SUV'S!" Kitty grinned.

            "So, you girls gonna do it?" Tabitha asked.

            "In front of everybody?" Rogue uneasily asked, as she sat up onto her knees.

            Tabitha nodded sharply at her, "Yeah! That's why it's gonna be called a 'Strip Show'!" 

            "Oh alright. Since you're gonna be a smart ass about it. But the slightest stupid remark from anyone, I swear I'm beatin' some ass!" Rogue hissed.

            "I'll do it too!" Kitty smiled, clapping happily.

            Jean looked at her, "You sure Lance will like that?" Jean smirked slyly.

            "You sure _Scott_ will?" Elizabeth asked her.

            Jean shyly looked away. She shrugged, "Well, maybe. He seems to like everything else!" Jean grinned.

            "Everything _else_? What do you mean by that, Red?" Tabitha asked, leaning towards her.

            Jean looked around her, at her fellow teammates. They all stared at her, with anticipation on her explanation. Jean could feel her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "Well-" She began. She then gulped the sudden saliva building in her throat, "Well, Scott and I aren't exactly what you would call an 'innocent' couple." She explained vaguely.

            Elizabeth smiled, as she placed her chin on Kitty's shoulder, as she stared at Jean. "Oh really? And I got the whole 'you should have played it safe' lecture from you when I exposed my relationship with Logan? How long had this been going on?" Elizabeth smiled.

            Jean slumped, and looked at her hands resting on her lap, "Well, for about a couple of years or so." She sheepishly answered.

            "Oh my god! Jean, please, how do you guys do it with his little 'eye condition'?" Tabitha eagerly asked, her blue eyes lighting up.

            "T.M.I!" Kitty spoke up.

            "Really!" Amara snapped, rolling her brown eyes.

            "Oh, hush up girls." Elizabeth smiled, "It's about time you two talked about intimacy anyway." 

            Jean shrugged, proceeding to answer Tabitha's question, "Well, unfortunately, he has to wear the shades." She sighed. 

            "Brian's no joke either." Tabitha grinned, sitting back, as she wrapped her hands around the wooden back of the chair she sat in.

            "Okay, that's where I draw the line!" Elizabeth snapped, as she glared at Tabitha, "That is my _brother_! I really don't need to know what you two do on your own personal time!" 

            Tabitha's mouth dropped, as she let out a laugh, "Wait a minute! You're not little miss innocent obviously. Now, what we _all_ have been wondering I'm sure of, is how's Logan?" Tabitha smirked.

            Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at her. "Logan?" She sighed, and stretched her hands forward, "Well, let's put it this way; he's not called the Wolverine for nothing." She grinned.

            Kitty swung around, and looked at her. Rogue shook her head, with a smirk on her face. "Really? Is he like, rough or something?" Kitty asked eagerly.

            Elizabeth shrugged. "Well, the only thing I'll say is, thank goodness the walls are soundproof, okay?" She laughed.

            "Good god, this conversation has gotten a little dirty." Rogue smirked.

            Tabitha looked at the young gothic mutant on the carpet. "Well, if that collar works like Hank says it does, you'll be swooning by tomorrow morning once Gambit gets a hold of ya." Tabitha smiled.

            Rogue's mouth dropped in shock, "The _Cajun_? Oh no, I don't think so!" She slightly laughed.

            "Well, time's wasting away. We have to get the cages, and while we're at it, some clothing for our little strip tease." Jean spoke up.

            Tabitha eagerly jumped up from her seat. "Let's go!" She squealed.

            The girls rushed out of the room into the hallway. They rushed down the long, wide split staircase. "Peter!" Rogue called through the foyer.

            Peter rushed out from the ballroom, "Yeah?"

            "Can we borrow your truck? We won't hurt it, we promise!" Kitty begged.

            Peter raised his eyebrow suspiciously. "Why? Didn't you girls get enough for the party?" He asked them.

            "Thanks!" Tabitha smiled, running out of the kitchen with his keys in her hand.

            Peter glanced at her, "Wait!" He snapped.

            Too late; the girls had rushed out of the mansion, and into the carport. "Damn." He grumbled, "Don't do anything to it! If I find one dent on my car, I swear!" He yelled after them.

            "Wait a minute. We all can't fit into Peter's car." Rogue said, stopping at the doorway to the carport.

            "Well, Rogue, how about you and Kitty hop into my car with me, and you three take Peter's car?" Elizabeth suggested.

            Jean shrugged at the suggestion, "Alright, let's go."

            Elizabeth grabbed her car keys. Tabitha hopped into the driver's seat of Peter's Escalade. Jean and Amara followed into the passenger seats. Elizabeth, Rogue, and Kitty rushed to Elizabeth's silver BMW convertible. The door to the carport slid up, as the cars' ignitions started. Elizabeth grinned, slipping a CD into her car's CD player. "Let's roll!" Rogue yelled.

            Elizabeth shifted the gear, and burned rubber out of the carport. Tabitha followed. "Great. Two crazy drivers driving us all out to wherever we're going!" Jean snapped, grasping onto her seatbelt.

            "Hey relax! I ain't gonna be the cause of your untimely death or anything!" Tabitha smirked, following Elizabeth's car towards the mansion's gates.

*~*~*~*~

            Logan looked at Peter as he entered the ballroom. "Where they goin'?" Logan asked.

            Peter shrugged, "Beats me. They stole my car!" He snapped.

            "I don't have a good feeling about that one. Tabby stole it?" Brian asked, hooking the large speakers to the turntable.

            Peter scoffed, "Yeah! Put your girl in check, dammit!" Peter playfully snapped.

            Brian shook his head laughing. "Hey, her craziness is exactly why I like her." He smiled.

            "You have _no _idea where they went?" Lance asked.

            Peter shook his head. "Nope."

            "Well, if it's Tabby's idea, which most likely it _is_, then I think we're in for a big surprise." Brian smirked.

            Logan and Lance looked at each other, raising their eyebrows with suspicion. 


	4. Shopping at Fredrick's

Shopping at Fredrick's

            Tabitha grabbed onto Jean's arm as she dragged her into the Fredrick's of Hollywood store. "Alright! Some kinky clothing!" Tabitha grinned.

            Elizabeth, Rogue, Kitty, and Amara followed. "I really don't want to see what she picks out for my own twin." Elizabeth snapped.

            "You're telling me. Tabitha. Scary." Kitty smirked.

            "Ooo! Check out these G Strings!" Tabitha smiled, holding up a hanger.

            Jean tilted her head, staring at the black piece of 'thread' hanging on the plastic hanger. The other girls encircled around her. "Uh, how is that supposed to even hang on that hanger? Isn't that like, a waste of plastic?" Kitty asked.

            "Amanda's coming to the party, right?" Elizabeth asked.

            "Yeah, Kurt invited her. So is Wanda." Tabitha answered.

            Tabitha pulled on Jean's arm towards the pieces of lingerie. "Follow me girls!" Tabitha grinned.

            Elizabeth dug through her pocket, and pulled out her cell phone. She dialed Amanda's cell phone number, as she followed her friends. She placed the thin silver cell phone to her ear, as she looked through the rack of lingerie. "Hello?" Amanda answered after a few rings.

            "Manda luv. It's Betsy." Elizabeth smiled.

            "Oh, hey Betsy! What's up?" Amanda greeted from the other line.

            "Nothing really. Listen, Tabby's come up with a crazy idea of putting on a strip show for the boys tonight. You want to join us?" Elizabeth grinned.

            Amanda thought for a moment in silence. "Everyone else will be watching us?" Amanda asked.

            Elizabeth glanced at Rogue, who stood in front of her waiting. She raised her eyebrow, and playfully stuck out her tongue, "Yeah, everyone will be watching us. All of us girls have decided to do it. We're at Fredrick's right now buying some clothing for it. We already got a couple of cages and everything." Elizabeth paused, "Come on, Amanda. Please? It'll be fun!" She smiled.

            Amanda shrugged, "Eh, why not. I've been looking for something that'll turn on Kurt anyway." She smiled.

            "Alright then. Pick something out and bring it with you to the party. Dress nice and sexy, and we're going to surprise them with it, alright?" Elizabeth smiled.

            "Alright, Betsy. I'll see you guys tonight then." Amanda smiled.

            "Okay, luv. Bye now." Elizabeth smiled before hanging up the phone.

            "Amanda's doin' it too?" Jean asked.

            "Yeah. Why shouldn't she? Even though she's not an X Girl, she might as well be." Elizabeth smirked, placing her cell phone into a back pocket of her black jean flare pants.

            Jean shrugged, "Alright then."

            The girls looked through the racks for lingerie. Amara's lip lifted in slight disgust as she stared at a leather lingerie piece on a mannequin figure. The black leather strapped over the breast area in an X shape, with a high cut bikini bottom. "Now that's a little outrageous." Amara snapped.

            Tabitha smiled. "Well, not really. But, Amara, are you gonna try to impress Bobby?" Tabitha asked her.

            Amara sighed, "I don't know, Tabby. I don't think I'm ready to expose my nakedness towards him." She sheepishly answered her friend.

            Tabitha looked up in thought, "Well, you can always freak him. Dress all skimpy and dance in the cage. He'll come." Tabitha grinned.

            Amara looked up at her, "What do I wear?" 

            "Well, let's look around, hun." Tabitha smiled, grabbing onto her arm.

*~*~*~*~

            *BAMF*

            Kurt teleported into the ballroom, and handed Logan a rolled up black wire strip. "So, what's this I hear about the girls disappearing?" Kurt asked the boys in the room.

            "I have no clue, man. They didn't even wait for me to approve of them takin' my car!" Peter snapped, hooking the strobe lights to the control panel.

            Kurt sighed, watching Logan tape the wire strip onto the wooden floor, leading towards the turntable stereo system in the center of the large ballroom. "Logan, are you sure we can have this party?" Kurt asked, attempting to get a reassurance out of him.

            Logan sighed, and looked up at him. "Look, elf. I really don't care. As long as this place gets cleaned up tomorrow, and there's no trace, 'cause it's not my ass, okay?" Logan answered him.

            "Betsy promised you something, didn't she?" Brian spoke up.

            Logan shrugged, "Maybe." He smirked to himself.

            "What's it like, Logan? Bein' married to Elizabeth and all." Lance asked, as he tested the P.A system of the turntables.

            Logan shrugged, "Good. She ain't a bad wife you know. She's a good woman." Logan smiled.

            "Well, what's it like being with Kitty?" Brian asked Lance.

            Lance placed his hands onto the rim of the stereo system. He shrugged, with a slight smirk on his face, "She's a hottie. She's completely changed my life." He sighed, as he continued to test the system, "She's kept me in check."

            Peter stopped looking at the other boys in the room, "What is it with those girls, anyway? Changing our lives and everything. I mean, I'm not really with anyone, but those girls still have had an impact on me." Peter sighed.

            Scott shrugged, as he folded up the ladder in the middle of the room. "I don't know really. They are all seriously one of a kind girls." Scott said.

            "You're tellin' me." Logan spoke up.

            "Thanks Logan for letting us have this, though. We owe ya one." Kurt smiled.

            "Let's just hurry this up? I need a beer." Logan demanded. 

*~*~*~*~

            Rogue flipped open the curtains of the dressing room stall, and looked at the eager faces of her friends. "No way! I am _so_ not wearing this!" Rogue hissed.

            Rogue adjusted the green vinyl bra. She ran her gloved hands down her bare skin, and attempted to squeeze her fingers in between her hips and the thin straps of the bikini matching vinyl panties. "I feel like I'm bein' strangled!" Rogue snapped.

            "Are you kidding?! You look great!" Tabitha smiled.

            Jean and Elizabeth crossed their arms, and tilted their heads to the side, staring at her. "I think it makes your figure stand out, luv." Elizabeth smiled.

            Jean nodded in agreement, as the two telepaths straightened their heads in unison. Rogue sighed, and rushed back into the dressing room stall. "Will you hurry up already? We so need to go back and change and set up the cages!" Tabitha demanded, glancing at her watch around her wrist.

            "Alright! Hold your _balls_, geez!" Rogue hissed from behind the curtains.

            Elizabeth let out a laugh at her best friend's comment. "Well, at least Hank made the collar look a little stylish. Hopefully it'll work." Jean smirked.

            "Well, here's hopin'." Rogue sighed, sticking her arm through the split of the thick black curtain, crossing her fingers.

            "So you _do_ wanna get Gambit in the sack?" Tabitha smirked.

            "Oh, ew! Totally not what I needed to picture!" Kitty snapped, lifting her lip in disgust.

            "Tabitha, before I shove my fist down your throat, why don't you _shut up_!" Rogue snapped, flipping open the curtains.

            Rogue shoved the lingerie into Tabitha's arms. She then crossed her arms across her chest, glaring at her. Tabitha only smiled, "Hey, don't worry about it, Rogue. You gotta let the wild child in you get out! I know it's there!" Tabitha smirked, as she walked towards the cash register.

            Rogue sighed heavily, and looked at Elizabeth. "Don't look at me. Everyone already knows how wild I get." Elizabeth defensively smirked at her.

            Rogue shrugged, "I wasn't implyin' anything." She sighed, and followed her friends, alongside with Elizabeth, "Betts, I don't know. I mean, I really like Gambit and everythin'. It's just that sometimes he can be such a prick!" Rogue sighed.

            Elizabeth let out a laugh, "Oh, don't worry about his little cocky attitude. He really adores you, luv. Give into him, and let yourself go for once." Elizabeth smiled, linking her arm through Rogue's sleeved arm.

            Rogue looked at her, and finally nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."


	5. Let's Get The Party Started

Let's Get the Party Started

Elizabeth looked at the door leading to the mansion, and pointed her hand towards it. Her telekinesis came into play, and the door opened. Rogue walked to the back of Peter's escalade, and grabbed onto a go-go cage. She lifted it up with ease, and walked into the mansion with it over her head. Elizabeth and Jean pointed their hands towards the other two go-go cages, and used their telekinesis to lift them into the air. They walked into the mansion with them. Amara, Kitty and Tabitha walked into the mansion carrying the shopping bags. "What are those for?" Evan asked, as Rogue, Elizabeth, and Jean walked by him towards the ballroom.

            "You'll see." Jean told him, concentrating on keeping the cage in the air.

            The three girls walked into the ballroom, and set the cages in front of the stereo system.

*~*~*~*~

            Tabitha walked into the kitchen, and saw three kegs of beer set up on the breakfast bar. "Whoa! Is there anymore?" She asked Logan, as he leaned against the counter drinking out of a beer bottle.

            "Yeah, there's beer in the 'fridge." He answered.

            Tabitha crossed her arms, staring at him, with a smirk on her face. "I'll only say this once, but Betsy's one lucky girl." She smiled.

            Logan lifted an eyebrow at her. Tabitha could see what made the women stare at Logan; he was ruggedly handsome; thick uncontrollable black hair, with chin length bangs that fell in front of his face, oval dark brown eyes that seemed to pierce through anyone when he would look at them. Not to mention the perfectly chiseled muscles around his entire proportion. "Stop staring at me, kid!" Logan snapped, as he walked out of the kitchen.

            Tabitha shrugged, "Hey, a girl can't resist! But it's not like I'm wantin' to touch ya or anything!" She laughed.

            Tabitha shrugged, smiling. Logan walked into the ballroom, and combed the chin length wisps of hair out of his face. He smiled as he watched Elizabeth hook up the wires leading to the cages into the surge strips behind the stereo system. "What are those for, babe?" He asked.

            Elizabeth looked up at him, and smiled. "Oh you'll see!" She grinned.

            Logan walked towards her, and knelt next to her. She sat back, and sighed. She looked at him, and grabbed the beer out of his hand. Logan stared at his wife, wondering what the cages could possibly be for. 'Hopefully you'll stash one of those in our room and do a little dirty dancin' for me.', he thought to himself. She took a swig of the bottle. "I suggest you get those dirty thoughts out of your head, luv!" She smiled.

            Logan shrugged, "Who says I was thinkin' dirty thoughts?" He asked, with a coy smile on his face as he grabbed the beer from her.

            Elizabeth shook her head, laughing, "My telepathy does. That thought was loud enough for me to unavoidably hear it!"

            Elizabeth stood to her feet, with Logan following. "I've got to go and change." She smiled at him, "I'll see you in a little bit, luv." 

            She walked by him, and he slapped his hand playfully to her rear. "You can bet on it, babe!" He smiled.

*~*~*~*~

            Rogue looked at her room door as she heard a knock. She opened it, to see Jean, Tabitha and Elizabeth standing in the hallway outside of her room door. She saw that they had already changed into different outfits; Jean wore a red satin snug fitting shirt, and black flare jeans. Her long red hair was pulled back in a loose bun, with a few strands falling loose into her face. Tabitha had on a blue spaghetti strap tank top, and a pair of dark blue pair of hip hugging flare jeans. Her short blonde hair was pulled up and twisted in sections, pinned with tiny blue and clear claw clips. Elizabeth wore a purple scoop long sleeved shirt, and low cut black flare jeans with a silver belly chain wrapped around her hips. Her thick black silk hair fell to her waist. Elizabeth held the thin silver collar in her hand. "Ready to try this out, luv?" Elizabeth smirked.

            Rogue sighed, and let the three girls into her room. She was already dressed, with the lingerie under her clothing; a green vinyl strapless corset, tied up the front, and black vinyl flare pants. She sighed, as Elizabeth placed the collar around her neck, buckling it in the center with a thin metal latch. The two girls stared at each other, "Alright then. Here goes nothin'." Rogue uneasily said, removing the glove from her hand.

            "Okay, I'll just go ahead and concentrate on my dance moves just in case." Elizabeth smiled.

            They nervously touched their fingers together; two seconds passed; nothing. Thirty seconds passed; still nothing. Finally after a minute, nothing had happened. "It works!" Rogue squealed.

            "Alright!" Tabitha smiled.

            Rogue hurriedly pulled off her other black leather glove. She placed her hands on Elizabeth's face, "See! I'm touchin' ya!" She smiled.

            Elizabeth smiled, grabbing onto her friend's hands. She then wrapped her arms around Rogue, hugging her, with Rogue jumping up and down happily. "Oh man, Betsy, you don't know how happy I am!" Rogue smiled.

            Elizabeth and Jean looked at each other with smiles. Tabitha glanced at her watch, and placed her hands on her hips, "Well, let's get this party started, okay?" 

            "Yes, let's!" Jean smiled, as she walked out of the room.

            Rogue threw her gloves onto her bed behind her. "Let's roll."

*~*~*~*~

            The doorbell rang, and Ray rushed to the door with a beer bottle in his hand, "Hey!" He greeted the guests.

            He ushered in the two young men and two teenage girls into the mansion. "Ballroom's down that way, beer and munchies are in the kitchen, don't break anything!" Ray smiled, ushering them in.

            He glanced out towards the front area, and nearly gasped as he saw Wanda walking towards the mansion with John on her arm. The two reached the doorstep. "Hi, Ray." Wanda sheepishly greeted.

            Ray's mouth formed a slight smile, "Wanda?"

            His brown eyes searched her up and down; she wore a short black vinyl dress that laced up the front; fishnet tights were covering her legs, yet cut off by black vinyl go-go boots. She wore her usual long red trench coat. Her short cut black hair was plainly combed on her head. John on the other hand dressed like the usual "punk rock guy" that he was. His orange dyed hair was spiked up; he wore wide legged jean pants, and an oversized black logo shirt. "Come on in, you guys." Ray smiled.

            John and Wanda walked into the mansion, stepping into the foyer. "Don't burn anything." Ray told John, the infamous Pyro.

            "No worries, mate." John smiled, through his thick Aussie accent.

            Ray pointed towards the large hallway at the right side of the staircase. "Kitchen is providing beer, and munchies, the party's bein' held in the ball room just down the hall. Have fun!" Ray smiled.

            They followed Ray towards that hallway. "I'm gonna grab a beer, luv. You want anything?" John asked Wanda, as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

            Wanda shrugged, "I guess a beer's good enough for me." She smiled.

            They both walked into the kitchen. The kitchen was crowded with unfamiliar faces, as well as some familiar faces, hovering around the kegs of beer, and the munchies on the table. "Wanda! John!" Lance grinned from the keg.

            Wanda shyly waved at him. Lance grabbed two beer filled plastic cups, and walked towards them. He handed them their cups, "Glad you guys could come." Lance smiled.

            "Thanks for inviting us, Lance." Wanda slightly smirked.

            "Oh yeah! Oh yeah! I'm pissed!" Brian yelled, dancing into the kitchen.

            Brian walked towards the keg, filling up his empty cup. "What?" Lance asked him.

            "Oh, in your words, I'm drunk!" Brian grinned.

            He then looked at Wanda and John, "Oh hi there!" He smiled.

            John tilted his head up in greeting. The bass from the loud music could be head from the ballroom. "Where's Tabitha?" Wanda curiously asked.

            Brian gestured towards the doorway, "She's partying in the ballroom. Why don't you go say hi to the girls, Wanda?" Brian asked.

            Wanda looked at John, as if telling him she was going to part from him. She walked out of the kitchen, making her way through the crowd of guests. She walked into the ballroom, and looked around from the double doorway. The ballroom was dark, save for the strobe lights, which blinked with the rhythm of the music. The blue and red small club spotlights glared and circulated around the large room. The wooden floor was covered with dancing guests. There were four covered cages in the front and center of the room, positioned in front of the turntable system. She smiled, as she saw the "X Girls" dancing in the middle of the floor. She walked towards them, squeezing through the crowd. Elizabeth first saw her, and smiled, "Wanda!" She screamed.

            Wanda shyly smiled. Tabitha swung around, and grabbed onto her, nearly knocking her over, "Oh man! I'm so glad you could come!" Tabitha exclaimed.

            "Come on, Wanda, join us with the dancing!" Kitty grinned, pulling her forward.

            Wanda uneasily looked around, seeing her former adversaries dancing around her. She noticed Rogue dancing with Elizabeth; touching her hands with her own bare skin. Yet, nothing was happening. "Rogue! What's up with the bare hands?" Wanda called.

            Rogue glanced at her, while dancing with her best friend, "Oh, it's the collar! It's suppressing my X Gene! Mr. McCoy came up with it!" Rogue answered her.

            Wanda nodded, and drank out of her beer. "Come on, girl, dance!" Tabitha smiled, dancing in front of Wanda.

            Wanda shrugged, and gulped the rest of her beer. She then proceeded to dance with the girls.           


	6. Gettin' a Tad Tipsy & A Bit Freaky

Gettin' A Tad Tipsy, and a Tad Freaky!

            Logan handed Elizabeth a beer filled cup. He smirked at her, noticing her body becoming slightly damp with sweat from dancing. Rogue, Kitty, Jean, Wanda, Amanda, Amara, and Tabitha stood around them, all with beer filled cups in their hands. Logan wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's shoulder, drinking out of his cup of beer. The girls smiled, drinking their beers. "Okay, now, I'm gettin' a little buzzed." Kitty sighed.

            "Buzzed isn't good enough!" Tabitha smiled.

            "So, any of you girls plan on tellin' me what those cages are for?" Logan asked.

            "No." Jean snapped.

            "I told you, you'll find out!" Elizabeth snapped.

            Wanda pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniels' Whiskey out of her purse. She handed it to Rogue, "Drink." Wanda ordered, with a slight smirk.

            Rogue looked at the bottle, "I'll stick with my beer."

            Tabitha snatched the bottle out of Wanda's hands, "Gimme that!" Tabitha grinned.

            Elizabeth gestured to her cup. "Pour some in here for me, please?" Elizabeth smiled.

            "Oh ew! That is so gross!" Kitty snapped.

            Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at Kitty. Bobby pushed his way into the crowd between Amara and Amanda, "Ladies!" He grinned; he then sobered, looking at Logan, "Logan."

            Logan shook his head, drinking out of his cup. Tabitha unscrewed the cap from the bottle, and poured the whiskey into Elizabeth's cup. "Betsy, are you sure that's safe, to be mixin' your liquor like that?" Rogue asked uneasily.

            Elizabeth smiled, staring at her cup as Tabitha poured. "I need to get pissed as fast as possible." Elizabeth smiled.

            "Hey, Tabby! Great party!" A guest yelled from the doorway.

            Tabitha smiled, holding up the bottle of whiskey. "Any other takers?" She asked.

            "Yeah, pour some for me." Wanda smiled.

            Tabitha poured the whiskey into Wanda's cup. She then looked at Jean, raising her eyebrow. Jean sighed, "Oh, okay. Just not that much." Jean sighed.

            Tabitha filled up her cup, ignoring her request. "Drink that all up, Jean." 

            Jean's eyes opened wide with shock, as she stared into the filled cup. "To, mutant manor!" Tabitha smiled, holding up the bottle.

            "Here here!" Amanda smiled.

            The girls chugged out of the containers of alcohol in their hands. Jean coughed, nearly gagging up the whiskey she took a gulp of. "Say, Amara, you wanna dance with me?" Bobby asked.

            "Well, I don't know-" Amara hesitantly sighed.

            Elizabeth's crimson red mark glowed on her face, as she used her telekinesis to push Amara against Bobby. Amara squealed out of surprise as she was pushed into him. "Just go, you bloody lava ball!" Elizabeth snapped.

            "She's just a little shy, Bobby." Amanda grinned.

            Amara shrugged, and grabbed onto Bobby's arm, pulling him out of the room. "Alright, let's go then." She smiled.

            Rogue shook her head, feeling dizzy. "Goodness gracious!" She snapped.

            Elizabeth stared at her, "You alright, luv?"

            Rogue nodded. She looked up at her best friend, "Rogue, how many beers have you drunken already?" Elizabeth asked her.

            Rogue shrugged, "Four I think?"

            "She's drunk." Tabitha laughed.

            Jean drank the rest of the liquor in her plastic cup, and closed her eyes, trying to swallow the gag rising in her throat. "Ha! You okay, Red?" Tabitha smiled.

            Jean nodded, "Just a little harsh, that's all."

            Elizabeth held up her hand to silence the others around her, as she heard a familiar song coming from the ballroom. "Oh my goodness gracious! It's Dirty!" She gasped.

            "What?" Rogue asked.

            Elizabeth placed her cup onto the counter behind her and grabbed onto Rogue's arm, pulling her towards the ballroom. "Well, I guess it's dancing time again!" Tabitha grinned, running out of the kitchen.

            Elizabeth's head began to feel light, as the effects of the alcohol began to hit her. She led Rogue onto the floor by her hand, dancing her way through the crowd to the song. The bass of "Christina Aguilera's Dirty" pounded through the ballroom. Elizabeth swung around, facing Rogue, and began to dance with her. Rogue let out a laugh, as she watched her friend dance with her. Elizabeth combed her hands through her long black hair, as she and Rogue began to bump their hips towards each other. They began swinging their hips to the beat of the song, while occasionally grabbing each other 's hands. Logan walked into the ballroom, and leaned against the doorway, drinking out of his beer filled cup, watching Elizabeth. A smirk played his lips, as he watched her "freaking" with her best friend. Elizabeth's eyes glanced at him, and she winked, smiling. He saw Elizabeth whisper something to Rogue, with Rogue soon nodding wildly. He stood up away from the doorframe, as he saw Elizabeth walking towards him. "Come on." She slyly told him, raising her eyebrow.

            He knew she was drunk; really drunk. But, he loved this side of her; her wild child side. She grabbed onto his arm, and pulled him onto the dance floor. She turned her back to him, and he gulped as she began to grind herself against him. As she squatted down in front of him, her head turned towards him, and she ran her hand through her hair, as she slowly stood, and began to grind against him again. "Shit." He mumbled.

            He turned as he picked up Rogue's scent. "Don't worry, Logan, this is all in good fun!" Rogue smirked.

            She placed her hands on his hips from behind him, and began to dance against him, moving her hips as Elizabeth did. "Okay, what are you girls doin'?" Logan smirked.

            Elizabeth turned to him, placing her hands on his shoulders. "We're having fun, luv." She smiled.

            Elizabeth grinded her hips against his groin; a smile played her lips as she felt her husband turning stiff. Elizabeth's eyes moved to Rogue behind him; they glared at each other, with mischievous smirks on the mouths. Elizabeth tilted her head to Rogue, signaling someone approaching her. Rogue raised her eyebrow, as she soon felt hands on her abdomen from behind. She felt the hot breath of Gambit on her ear, "Lovin' it, Petite." He growled.

            Rogue smiled, as her arms wrapped up behind her, finally resting on the back of his neck. She felt Gambit pressing his hands against her abdomen, stretching his fingers towards the lower area he'd wanted to feel. She felt him place his mouth on the side of her neck, slowly moving his tongue towards her ear. "How's that, chere?" He smiled.

            Rogue's mouth creased, as she turned to face him. "Collar works?" Gambit smiled.

            Rogue nodded, unable to say anything due to the sudden feeling of lust building within her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands up through his thick brown hair. "Now, _this_ I've been waitin' for!" Gambit smiled.

            Rogue raised her eyebrow coyly, "Really now?"

            Gambit let out a laugh, and placed his mouth over hers, kissing her deeply. He pulled away, and began to grind with her on the dance floor.

*~*~*~*

            Elizabeth looked up at Logan, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Why aren't you dancing?" She smiled at him.

            Logan raised his eyebrow, "I don't dance. That's what you're supposed to do for me." He grinned.

            Elizabeth coyly raised her eyebrow, and pushed her hips against him, "Oh really?" She smiled, hearing him growl as she did so.

            "Damn, why is it that you have to do that?" Logan smiled.

            Elizabeth let out a laugh. "Because I want to!" She smiled.

*~*~*~*

            Tabitha swung around, as she felt a slap against her rear. It was _her_ own boyfriend; Brian Braddock. She smiled at him, "Oh hey there baby!" She smiled.

            "Well, since everyone else around us is dancing a little dirty, why don't we get down and dirty ourselves?" Brian grinned, his blue eyes dilated from the alcohol in his system.

            Tabitha let out a laugh, and pushed a stray blonde strand of her hair out of her face. They looked like the perfect couple; both with blonde hair and blue eyes. Yet she had a wild personality that she had never been afraid to show; she knew exactly what buttons to push to bring it out of Brian. He was Elizabeth's twin brother; he was the sensible half, while she was the wild half. Tabitha's eyes moved to glance at his twin sister. They looked nothing alike; of course, her body had been reformed completely in the past; she and Elizabeth had the same personality; wild and carefree. She figured that's what Brian loved most about her; she was almost an exact copy of his own twin sister; someone he was used to. She noticed how 'wild' Elizabeth was getting with Logan on the dance floor. "Things are gettin' a little freaky I see." Tabitha grinned.

            Brian turned his head, and saw his twin with her husband, and his usually 'untouchable' teammate Rogue with Gambit. "Oh goodness. You're telling me." Brian smirked.

            He turned back to look at her. "You're drunk, aren't you?" Tabitha smiled.

            Brian shrugged, "Maybe."

            Tabitha raised her eyebrow, running her finger up the center of his chin, "It's time for the little surprise." She coyly told him.

            She walked by him, grabbing onto Elizabeth and Rogue's arms on the way to the turntable in the front and center of the room. "Oh! Is it time?!" Elizabeth squealed, as Tabitha was dragging her.

            "Oh yeah!" Tabitha grinned.

            "Betsy, send a telepathic message to the others!" Rogue excitedly clapped.

            Elizabeth closed her eyes, concentrating on Jean, Amanda, Kitty, and Amara. "It's time! Get your asses over here!" Elizabeth yelled into their minds.

*~*~*~

            Jean looked up from dancing with Scott, "Whoops! Gotta go!" She squealed, suddenly breaking away from him.

            "Wait, what?!" Scott asked her.

            Jean had already left him. Scott scratched his head with confusion. He saw Kitty grabbing onto Amanda's arm, pulling her away from Kurt. They rushed towards the front of the room. Tabitha grabbed the microphone, signaling the D.J to stop the music. The crowd quieted, and Tabitha smiled, "Well, first off, thanks for the turn out! We totally hope you guys are having fun!" Tabitha smiled.

            Cheers came from the crowd. Logan crossed his arms, drinking out of the beer cup in his hand. Gambit, Brian, and Lance walked to stand next to him. "What's going on?" Lance asked.

            Logan shrugged. "Now, Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a special treat for you tonight!" Tabitha announced over the microphone. "Elizabeth, Jean? The cage covers please?" Tabitha asked of the two telepaths.

            Elizabeth and Jean pointed their hands at the covered cages, using their telekinesis to pull the thick black covers from the cages. The cage floors blinked continuously with the neon blue lights. Elizabeth and Jean stepped into the two front cages. Rogue and Tabitha stepped into the two others, on each side of Jean and Elizabeth's cages. "Oh no. Please don't tell me that this is what I think it is." Brian snapped, crossing his arms.

            "Now, you ladies are welcome to join us! However the gentlemen are going to have to restrain themselves." Tabitha smiled.

            Elizabeth smirked at her friends, as the occasional catcalls came from the men in the crowd. "On behalf of the Xavier Institute for the Gifted, we present to you, the sexy women of the X Gene!" Tabitha smiled, before tossing the microphone behind her.

            The D.J started up with the cliché song, Get Your Freak On. Once the song started, Logan spewed the beer from his mouth onto Scott, who stood next to him, as he saw the girls in the front of the room tearing off their clothing, piece by piece, exposing the lingerie underneath, while dancing in the cages, or around them. "Oh my god! They're stripping!" Scott gasped.             


	7. An X Strip Show

An X Strip Show

            "YEEEAAH!"

            The male guests in the crowd went wild as the girls in the front began slipping off articles of clothing. "What the _hell_ is this?!" Logan shrieked, wiping his mouth of the dripping beer he had spewed out.

            Brian shook his head, "I am _not_ seeing this! This is not happening!" He gasped.

            The room lit with the club lights, swirling around the room, with the blue and red colors. Strobe lights blinked in the room to the bass beat of the song playing, while the cages illuminated with the strobe neon blue lighting at the floor of the cages. The corner of Gambit's mouth creased into a slight grin, as he watched Rogue shamelessly shed her clothing to reveal the green vinyl bikini lingerie below. "Now _that's_ what I'm talkin' about!" Gambit grinned.

            "Gambit! My _sister_ is up there!" Brian hissed at him.

            "And so is Tabitha, mon ami! If you don't wanna see Betsy, then stare at Tabitha! Why don't you go up there to your girl and gawk at _her_!" Gambit yelled at him.

            Brian's face sobered, as his eyes moved to look at Tabitha. She winked at him, as she wrapped her hands around the bars, now clad in her lingerie; a black vinyl corset that laced up the front, with stockings attached with vinyl clip straps at her thighs from the corset. She proceeded to grind against the bars, her eyes kept on his. She released the hold of the bars, and signaled with her finger at him to come to her. "Go!" Gambit snapped, pushing him forward.

            Brian nearly fell forward as he was pushed. His eyebrow rose eagerly, as he rubbed his hands together, letting out a laugh. He walked towards the cage of Tabitha, his mouth nearly dropped to the floor.

*~*~*

            Lance's eyes widened with shock and awe, as Kitty danced in front of Jean's cage. She smiled at him, and winked. A slight smile formed on his face, as he stared at her. "I am so gonna rock her world when she's done!" Lance smirked.

            Gambit entwined his fingers together, and stretched them forward, cracking his knuckles. "Watch the man at work!" Gambit grinned at Logan and Scott.

            He then turned to look at Rogue, as she danced in her cage, with her hands wrapped around the bars. He tilted his head side to side, cracking his neck. He walked towards Rogue's cage, and finally stood in front of it, staring up at her. "You like, Cajun?" Rogue grinned down at him.

            Gambit's eyebrows rose in anticipation, "Oh yeah!" He smirked.

            Rogue smiled, and then grinded herself against the bars in front of his face. Gambit could hear the cheers from the males in the crowd. He raised his eyebrow, and attempted to put his hand through the bars, reaching for her. She stepped back, continuing to dance, "Nah ah Gumbo. No touching!" She grinned.

            "Oh, I like where this is goin', Chere!" Gambit grinned up at her.

*~*~*~

            Scott cleared his throat nervously, as he stared at Jean dancing against the bars of the cage. Her back was turned, pressed against the bars, exposing her lingerie of a red lace bra with red lace bikini panties. Her red hair was down, reaching her mid back. "I-I'll be back, Logan." Scott nervously said, as he walked towards Jean's cage.

            Logan sighed, shaking his head, "Am I the only one who sees something wrong with this picture?!" He snapped.

            "That's because you haven't looked at your girl, Logan." Lance spoke up.

            Logan looked towards the cages in the front of the room. He noticed the 'elf' already stuck on Amanda dancing in the front of the room next to Kitty. He sighed again, and looked up at his wife, dancing in her cage. Suddenly, the annoyance wiped clear of his mind, leaving only the lust he felt when he saw her dancing in her cage, staring at him. He raised his eyebrow, pushing his head back, as he kept his eyes on her. He saw her running her hands down the body of hers that he knew too well. _Way_ too well. He saw the spectators beginning to dance around the cages, both men and women. His eyes moved up to look at Elizabeth; with a smirk playing his lips. He gulped the last of the beer out of his cup, and tossed the empty cup behind him. The song ended, and soon faded to begin with Nine Inch Nails' Closer. Logan walked towards Elizabeth's cage, and crossed his arms, standing in front of it. His eyes moved with the movements of the hips that he loved. He looked up at her, as he noticed her hands wrapped around the bars, as she slid down towards him. He ran his hands through his thick black hair as he nervously watched her slide her tongue up the bar in front of his face. "You're a _bad_ woman, Betts." He groaned.

            Elizabeth smiled at his comment.

*~*~*~

            As the strip show had ended, the D.J letting the crowd dance to the music he played for them, the girls exited the cages. Brian marched to Tabitha. She grinned up at him, "So, what'd you think?" She smiled.

            Not saying a word, he grabbed her by the arm, and pulled her over his shoulder, causing a squeal of surprise to escape her mouth. He ran out of the ballroom with her. "I guess you liked it that much?" She smiled as he carried her out of the room.

            "You have _no_ idea!" He snapped.

*~*~*~

            Jean looked up at Scott, as she grabbed the clothing she left behind the cage she just walked out of. "So? Surprised?" She asked him.

            Scott smiled at her, "Very!"

            Jean shrugged, "I guess I had to let myself go sometime."

            Jean slipped her clothing back onto her body. She combed her hands through her long red hair to straighten it out. "Well, what do you say we go back to dancing?" Jean asked him.

            Scott shrugged, "Alright."

            They walked towards the crowd in front of them, beginning to dance.

*~*~*~

            Rogue sighed, as she felt Gambit wrap his arms around her from behind. She smiled, as she felt his tongue slide up her earlobe, "How about you give me a private show, chere?" Gambit slyly remarked.

            She turned around to look up at him, "You really want one?"

            Gambit ran his hands through her short hair, blending the platinum white strips with the rest of her brown hair. "Oh yeah. Why not?" He finally answered her.

            Rogue smiled, and grabbed his hand. She noticed Kitty walking out of the ballroom with Lance on her arm. "I guess we put on a good show?" Rogue smiled.

            "Petite, you have no idea what you girls did to us men!" Gambit smiled.

            Rogue looked up at him, her green eyes glaring into his dark brown eyes. "Let's find out." She smiled, leading him through the crowd of people towards the doorway of the ballroom.

*~*~*~

            "What the hell was that?!" Logan playfully snapped, as he stood in front of Elizabeth.

            Elizabeth buttoned up her pants, and looked up at him. She smiled at him, sensing the lustful thoughts in his mind. "What was what?" She innocently asked him.

            "Don't bother buttoning up those pants, darlin'." Logan grinned.

            Elizabeth raised her eyebrow at him, and proceeded to button the final button of her jeans. "What are you going to do about it?" She smiled.

            "How about provin' to you exactly _what_ makes me known as the Wolverine; outside of fightin'!" Logan smirked, as he grabbed her hand.

            He then dragged her out of the room.

A.N- Okay, I know it's a short chapter, but it's 4 in the morning right now! My brain's sooooo dead! But I promise, I'll write more; thanks for your reviews so far....They are so much appreciated. Now comes my warning: SMUT...PURE SMUT is on its way in the following chapters. Like I warned ya from the beginning; if you get offended from SMUT, then turn back the other way and run screaming for the hills. Otherwise, don't start yellin' at me cuz you got offended when I warned ya in the first place! LoL! Anyways, I'm gonna be postin' new chapters later, regarding Rogue and Gambit and their lil night o passion because she can touch and he's about to snap; Logan and Betsy and their lil 'combat' in bed because Logan's about to rip his hair out because of how bad she turned him on; MAYBE some Kitty and Lance, I'll need some input on whether or not you'd wanna read a lil passion wif them, as well as Tabby and Brian. So, give me some suggestions, okay? I'll be waitin! No suggestions, no more chapters...LOL! Nah, just kiddin'. Anyways, have fun with the chapters! Also, soon to come, due to mah brainstorming with Missmishka, will be the ever so fun story called Claws, Cards, and Videotape....ooooh, wonder what'll happen with that one?? SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! LoL!


	8. Warning! Warning!

Disclaimer:

            Okay, author again...the next few chapters you're about to read....PURE SMUT! This is your last *warning* MUAHAHAHAHA! Now, you still have the chance to turn and run screaming for the hills to save your innocent eyes and minds......or you can read on and tend to the dirty thoughts in your heads....your choice......LOL! Okay, now, this is definitely the rated R part of the story.....I'm gonna give you five seconds to turn back, or once you click the next page, there's NO TURNING BACK!!!! HA!!!

Five...

Four....

Three........

Two...............

ONE!........

NEXT!


	9. Private Show

A Private Show

         Gambit's breaths began to get heavy, as he stared at Rogue's back, as she led him towards her room. He was already stiff enough; ready to be taken by her. Something he'd been waiting for since the first moment he laid eyes on her. Now, was his chance; it was now or never. She finally opened the door to her room, letting him walk in first. He did so, with her following and finally closing the door after them.

         Rogue locked the doorknob behind her, as she leaned against the door, staring at him. He turned to look at her, slipping out of his trench coat. Her pale cheeks flushed with a tint of red, which made Gambit smile. He walked towards her, the smile still playing his lips. He grabbed onto her hips, pulling her towards him, causing her to squeal from surprise. His eyes stared into hers, his usual trademark charming grin causing her knees to grow weak. "I-I thought you....you wanted a private show?" She stuttered.

         Gambit let out a laugh, "Ain't got time for that chere." He smirked.

         Rogue smiled at his comment; he wanted her and she knew it. The thought thrilled her. 

His smile faded, as he pushed her against the wooden door with a slight "thud", as his mouth claimed over hers. His tongue parted her lips, tasting the alcohol in her mouth. He broke away, breathing heavily with the lust building within him, as his hands moved to the strings tied up the front of her corset. 

He grinned, as he began to slowly pull the knot, letting loose the two strands of stings to hang in front. His hands pried the corset loose, and he finally lifted it over her head with her help of lifting her arms. He tossed it behind him, and groaned, as his hands moved to the button of her vinyl pants. 

Rogue quickly grabbed his hands, and pulled them away from her pants, "You're turn." She smiled.

         Gambit raised an eyebrow coyly. "You wanna play, huh?" He smiled.

         He grabbed onto his baggy black shirt, and lifted it up, slipping it over him, exposing the fine chiseled muscles underneath. He let the shirt drop to the floor, and he grabbed onto her pants, beginning to unbutton them. 

He then kissed her again, hungrily, as he lifted her up off of the floor. 

Rogue could hear a groan from his throat, as he lifted her up, feeling his arousal grinding against her from under his black wide legged jeans. 

He walked her towards the bed, still carrying her, as his mouth still kept onto hers, his tongue finally exploring inside of her mouth. 

He broke away from her, to lie her down at the edge of the full sized bed in her room. He stood at the edge of the bed, staring down at her, the _years_ of frustrated lust finally showing on his face. 

He leaned down, to pull the vinyl pants from her, exposing her body clad only in the lingerie he saw a few moments ago in the ballroom. 

He grinned, as he leaned down to lie on top of her, feeling her bare skin from her legs pressed against his bare sides. He kissed her demandingly, almost wanting to devour her. 

Rogue's hands weaved into his short brown hair, loving the silk feeling of his hair entwining within her fingers.

Gambit's hands moved up her sides, slowly, feeling every inch of her bare skin being able to touch his own. 

He wanted her; he wanted her desperately since he first saw her. He imagined this moment, replaying it in his head over and over; almost depressed that it would never happen. But, with the invention of Hank McCoy, the collar to suppress the X Gene within a mutant, it was now happening. 

Rogue's hands moved towards his jeans, tugging at them, signaling for him to take them off.

Gambit got the concept; he broke away from her, sitting up on his knees, and hastily took off his jeans, followed by the boxers underneath. He kicked them off to the floor.

She shyly looked away, suddenly, as she saw a glimpse of something she had never seen before in _real life_. A glimpse of his _arousal_ finally free of the cover of clothing.

Gambit's eyebrow rose coyly, "Why the sudden shyness, petite?" He smiled.

Rogue shook her head, in an attempt to break the redness of her cheeks. He only smiled, as he grabbed onto her, pushing his arms between her back and the bed. 

He lifted her up effortlessly, groaning as he did so. Rogue sat up on her knees, looking up at him, running her bare hands up his chest, tracing the muscles so well defined with her fingers.

His hands reached behind her, unbuckling the green vinyl bra, and let it loose from her shoulders. The collar was ignored; he knew he had to keep that on her, in order to fulfill what he had fantasized about for so long.

Rogue tilted her head back, as Gambit placed his mouth to her throat. Her arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him against her, feeling his chest press against her bare breasts. 

His tongue slowly moved up her throat, finally reaching her mouth. He slid his tongue in her mouth, feeding her longing for a kiss. She could feel his hands moving to the hemline of the matching green vinyl panties; his thumbs squeezing into the thin bikini line, finally pulling them down. 

She let loose, to help with his undressing of her. She stood on the bed; kicking away the last article of clothing he had pulled off of her, onto the floor. He looked up at her, his eyes searching every inch of her bare body standing in front of him. 

His hands began to move slowly up the bare skin of her legs, towards the very enticing peak of her thighs. 

He pressed his lips to her abdomen, only briefly, to pull her down towards him. They knelt in front of each other, their hands exploring each inch of their bodies; something Rogue thought she would never be able to do.

Gambit realized; he'd had enough of the teasing. He was ready to _snap_! He growled as he turned her over onto her back, resting his hips in between her thighs.

Rogue loved every minute of it; the thought of how _bad_ he had wanted her all this time had caused fantasies to roll through her mind. Finally; _finally_ the desire could be released.

Her thoughts were settled, as he planted his lips onto hers, his hands pulling hers above her head. He planted both of her hands above her head, with only one of his hands, as he reached down towards his own arousal with his free hand. He swallowed her gasp, as he slid into her, feeling the warmth and wetness surround him.

He lied still for a moment, wanting her to get used to him inside of her. He could feel the puncture he had made as he entered into her; he knew she was giving herself to someone for the first time.

Breaking the kiss, he stared at her, as her eyes fluttered to a close. He took both of his hands, and entwined his fingers with hers, planting her hands above her head onto the bed. "You alright petite?" He whispered.

Rogue breathed heavily for a few moments; finally getting used to the feeling of him. She gulped, opening her eyes, and nodded. Her heart melted, as he grinned at her answer.

She lifted her hips, inviting for him to move. His hands moved down her arms, slowly, almost tickling her skin. He cupped her breasts within his hands, massaging the nipples that grew hard underneath his palms.

He finally rested his elbows onto the sides of her head, pushing his arms under hers, embracing her within his grip. He heard a moan rise from her, as he slowly moved within her.

Tilting her head back, she felt him place his lips at the nape of her neck, his tongue sliding up to her earlobe. She could feel him begin to move rhythmically inside, as he buried his face into the crease of her shoulder.

A smile played her lips, as she shut her eyes, hearing groans escape from him. He pulled his face away to look at her, wanting to see the look of sheer ecstasy wash over her face. "Look at me, chere." He breathed through his groaning.

Rogue's eyes opened slowly. Her green eyes met with his gaze, as he continued to thrust within her. Suddenly, she could feel herself pulsate; an unfamiliar feeling beginning to rise from inside of her. She saw his eyes shut, as he let out a loud groan, continuing to move.

She couldn't fight the silence any longer; she fulfilled his silent wishes, of filling his ears with the sounds of pleasure from her throat. 

He could feel the climax begin to rise within him, as well as her. He planted his lips onto hers, their tongues beginning to entwine, as they swallowed each other's moans. He could feel the pulsating from her; causing him to move faster. 

The moans in her throat became louder through their kiss, as she locked her legs around his waist, pulling him towards her, wanting more. She could feel it; she could feel the pleasure begin to roll over her in waves.

The pressure of her legs against his bare skin caused him to break. She slammed her fingers onto his back, digging her nails into the skin as she thrust her hips upward, causing him to penetrate her deeper. Her body began to slightly convulse as she reached the peak of release. 

Breaking the kiss, Gambit could feel her beginning to writhe from under him. He knew she was at her breaking point; just as he was. Finally, with a hard thrust into her, they reached to the _point of no return_; something that he knew he was going to be the only one to bring her to. He felt the slight convulsions within her, as he finally spilled into her.

As they shuddered in unison, he slowed to a stop. They lied entwined together for moments; not moving. The only movements made were the heaving of their chests, as they tried to catch their breaths of exhaustion. 

Finally, he moved, only to look at her. He ran his hand down the side of her face gently, as a smile played his lips. She let out a sheepish laugh, almost embarrassed at what she had just done. As if he sensed her sudden shyness, he finally spoke lightly, "No need to be embarrassed, Rogue. You did nothing wrong. This stays between you and me." He smiled.

With that, he kissed her briefly. He buried his face in the nape of her neck, as she held him close to her, hugging onto him. "Finally." She breathed out.

She heard a slight chuckle escape his throat, "Yeah." He answered her.


	10. Playtime

Playtime for Wolverine and His Psylocke

            Elizabeth smiled, as Logan pulled onto her arm. She stopped in her tracks, as she noticed they walked near the elevator leading to the secured floors below. He stopped, and looked at her. "I got a better idea!" She smiled.

            Logan raised his eyebrow, with a smirk on his lips. Everything about her; he loved. She was an extremely adventurous person; something he never thought he'd find in a woman. Their sex life was _never _a boring one. She slammed her free hand on the button next to the elevator. The elevator doors opened, and Elizabeth drug him into the elevator, "Come on!" She grinned.

*~*~*~*

            Logan released Elizabeth's hand, as they stood in front of the danger room doors. "And _what's_ going on with this?" He smiled.

            Elizabeth raised her eyebrow, and looked at him, with a coy smirk on her lips, "Playtime!" She smiled.

            She entered her access code into the panel, and the danger room doors slid open. Logan let out a chuckle as he followed her into the danger room. The doors closed after them. "Training sim 25A; Activate." Elizabeth called out.

            The simulations appeared of her and Logan's training session; large concrete blocks around the room. Elizabeth looked at him. "If you can find me, then you'll get what you want." She smiled.

            Logan's eyebrow rose suspiciously as a grin formed on his mouth, "_Whatever I want_?" He smiled at her.

            Elizabeth nodded, "Close your eyes tight, and count to ten." She smiled.

            Logan's eyes clenched shut, as he began to count aloud. After he finished counting, he opened his eyes. _Now this excites me, babe_, he thought. 

He sniffed, and picked up her scent. He rushed forward, towards a large column.

            Elizabeth phased into the shadows of the column she sensed him coming towards. She sensed him creeping towards her from the side of the column. 

She figured she could run; right when she did, she was speared onto the ground, hearing him growl at her as she did so. They slid forward on the ground, as he looked down at her. 

            Logan grabbed onto her wrists, holding her arms over her head. He was on top of her, with her back to him. 

He leaned down towards her, his mouth near her ear, "Found ya." He snarled.

            "The game's not over yet!" She grinned, as she used her telekinesis to throw him off of her.

            He flew up into the air, held by her telekinesis. She rolled out of the way, and let him drop to the metal ground. 

She flipped to her feet, "I may be drunk, luv, but I still wanna play!" She smiled.

            She saw him flip up to his feet, and stare at her. "Turning you on?" She grinned.

            "You don't know _how_ bad!" He answered with a growl.

            "Well, why don't you show me _why_ you're called Wolverine off the battlefield!" She smirked.

            She jumped towards him, and landed on his shoulders, locking her legs around his neck. 

He grabbed onto her legs that wrapped around his shoulders, and he pushed her against the concrete block behind her. 

She unwrapped her legs, and she quickly placed her feet to his shoulders. She flipped off of him, landing behind him. 

They turned to look at each other, and he pounced on her. "You're about to make me _snap_!" He smiled.

            She laughed at his comment, and quickly rolled him over onto his back. 

She straddled his hips and ran her hands down his chest, making their way to his belt buckle. 

She smiled, as she felt the arousal hidden under his jeans pressed up against her. She grinded against it, causing him to growl, as he grabbed onto her hips. "You _want_ that, don't you?" She grinned.

            Logan licked his sudden dry lips, as he stared at her. He grabbed onto her wrists, holding them firmly, and answered her, his voice thick and husky, "Oh yeah!"

            She used the grip of her wrists to pull him up to her. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her against him. 

Placing her hands on the sides of his face, she planted her lips on his. 

He groaned as she moved her tongue into his mouth, entwining it with his. 

Elizabeth grinded herself against his arousal again, as she broke away from him. "Damn!" He growled at her.

            "And what is it that makes you the Wolverine in _bed_, luv?" She smiled at him.

            Logan grinned at her, as he released a hand of his from around her waist. 

He pushed his hand under the front of her shirt, slowly moving the bare palm up her skin. 

Logan clenched his fist, and let loose a claw halfway, careful not to let the tip touch her skin. 

As he grinned up at her, he let the claw tear down the middle of her shirt. 

She let out a laugh, as he retracted the claw, and removed the shirt from her body with both of his hands.

Logan ran his hands up her back, and finally rested them behind her head, letting her silk black hair tangle within his fingers. 

He pulled her head towards him, kissing her lips hungrily. 

With one swift movement, he rolled her over onto her back, and moved his mouth from hers, planting kisses down her chest, finally resting at her abdomen.

            She combed her hands through his thick black hair, as he unbuttoned her jeans. "I told you to not bother with buttonin' these pants!" He playfully snapped.

            She smiled slightly, biting down on her lower lip, as he removed her jeans and her black lace panties at once, tossing them behind him.

He sat up on his knees, hastily removing his shirt, exposing the fine built chest underneath.

He brushed his hands on the bare skin of her abdomen, reaching towards the anticipating valley between her thighs.

Growling with anticipation, he watched her move her arms behind her back, removing the lace bra, finally exposing her full naked body to him.

            Elizabeth's eyes moved towards his belt buckle, as he quickly unbuckled it, and slipped it from his waist hooks of his jeans. She watched him remove his jeans and boxers, kicking them away from him.

            Logan leaned down onto her, and smiled, as he heard a moan escape her throat, as he pushed himself into her.

            His eyes searched her porcelain face, as she gazed up at him. Her hands planted onto his back, and he quickly lifted her up off of the ground.

            She felt her back pressed against a concrete column, and she wrapped her legs around his hips, locking herself to him. He was standing, pushing her against the wall.

            He thrust into her, as she rested her elbows on his shoulders, grabbing onto his hair. She slid up the wall with each thrust, loving the growls that escaped his throat, filling her ears.

            Logan pressed his lips to her throat, as she let out a moan, with him continuing to thrust himself into her; harder and deeper. He moved his mouth to the nape of her shoulder, and bit lightly, causing a light tingling sensation to soar through her.

            "More.." She moaned to him.

            He looked up at her, his mouth forming a coy grin, "More of what?" He smiled, as he slowed his movements, attempting to tease her.

            She smiled at him, and gripped the hair in her hands from his head, slightly pulling. He thrust harder into her, "More of this?" He growled.

            Her moans became louder, as his movements caused him to penetrate deeper. He continued, burying his face into her neck, letting her moans play into his ears. 

            He suddenly stopped, causing her to whimper slightly, and continued to carry her, careful not to let himself slip out of her. He slowly laid onto the metal ground beneath them, on his back, letting her straddle his hips.

            Elizabeth smiled, as she placed her hands to his chest. "My turn!" She smiled.

            "Not exactly!" He grinned.

            He grabbed onto her hips, guiding her movements, pulling her forward. He felt himself shifting within her, with each movement she did. He watched her tilt her head back, as she sped up her movements, ignoring his hands on her hips.

            She looked down at him, biting on her lip, as she circulated her hips. She smiled, as his groans became louder, as she moved her hips in a circular motion, letting him feel every inch of her inside. His hands moved from her hips, finally cupping around her breasts, as she pushed her hands to his chest. 

            He tilted his head back, as she moved faster, reaching the intense climax from his built up lust for her from the dancing and 'playtime' she had done for him only moments before. He sat up, planting his lips on hers, devouring her mouth with his tongue, and swallowing her loud moans of ecstasy in her throat. He planted his hands on her back, grinding her forward, letting him finally spill into her, as he felt the pulsating muscles around him as she reached climax with him.

            She finally slowed to a stop, pulling away from his kiss. She looked at him, and smiled, both of them breathing heavily from the desire they had just released on each other. "Damn, you know exactly what to do to turn me on, don't ya?" Logan growled.

            Elizabeth raised her eyebrow coyly, with a slight smile, "Well, for one, I _am_ psychic; two, I'm your _wife_, Logan." She smiled.

            Logan looked up at her, his hands combing through her long silk black hair. He pulled her forward again, his mouth claiming hers. She hugged onto him, holding him close as they kissed. He broke the kiss, and smiled, as they planted their foreheads together, "You know I love ya, Betts?" He smiled.

            Their eyes gazed into each other, "I love you too, Logan." She smiled at him.


End file.
